1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to an apparatus for eliminating heat generated by electronic parts and electronic devices.
2. Background Information
As electronic parts are mounted in higher density and processing speeds have risen in recent years, the amount of heat generated by individual devices increases. As a result, with some devices, their performance has begun to be affected by heat generation. Blowing or drawing air with a cooling fan has been done in the past as a way to lessen this heat generation. A cooling fan creates a flow of air by rotating blades. For example, brushless motors and the like have been used as the drive source for this rotation (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H10-174406).